


Daddy's Here

by WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable moment, Antichrist, Baby Demon, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lullabies, Satan is a good dad, Satan love his baby, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97/pseuds/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97
Summary: This South Park oneshot shows everybody favorite royal demons, Satan and Damien. This is a story about Satan comforting his infant son in the middle of a night. A adorable Father/Son moment.
Relationships: Satan and Damien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Daddy's Here

(Disclaimer: I made this adorable one-shot about Damian and Satan because they rarely interacted with each other in the show, which suck balls badly. And there are a few fanfictions out there that feature their father and son relationship. So, I took it upon myself to right these wrongs. I don’t own South Park or any of the character, except for oc. I do not own the song in this story. I wasn’t sure about the wife aspect. I got inspired by the latest episode of Helluva Boss about Octavia and Stolas relationship. I know that Satan have a sweet and caring attitude and that he loves his son dearly.)

The sound of an infant crying can be heard throughout the home of hell’s own rulers and on the baby monitor sitting on the bed table next to the royal couple, Satan and his wife Cynthia or Cindy like she prefers. Satan roused from his sleep as he heard his son crying through the baby monitor, he rolled on his side to face his wife. Who was facing away her husband, sleeping away.

“Honey, Damien’s crying” Satan said sleepily, his wife just mumbles something in her sleep. He sighed, knowing that it was his turn anyway.

He got out of bed, put on a robe and head out to his son’s room. Despite being evil incarnate, Satan is still a sweet and caring guy, especially to his wife and son. The dark overlord enters his infant child nursery, there are cute little satanic things that decorated everywhere. There in the crib lays the 3-month-old Anti-Christ, thrashing and crying about. Satan gently pick up the small bundle and place him in his hand.

“What’s wrong, Damien?” asked the Prince of Darkness, as he rock his hand gently back and forth to calm down the wailing baby. He checks if his son is hungry or need a diaper change, his diaper was dry and the little hell raiser was a little hungry. Even after that, he still was acting cranky.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Satan concluded, before his voice show more comfort, as he continues to gently rock the half demon in his hand “It’s okay, sweetie. Daddy’s here to keep you safe.”

Damien started to calm down a bit, relaxing in his father’s hand. The dark lord smiles at that. Even though the crying has died down, the little demon still is restless. Satan decided to sit on the rocking chair and sing him a lullaby.

 _“All through the night. I'll be awake and I'll be with you. All through the night. This precious time when time is new. Oh. All through the night today. Knowin' that we feel the same without sayin'. We have no past, we won't reach back. Keep with me forward all through the night. And once we start, the meter clicks. And it goes running all through the night. Until it ends, there is no end. All through the night. Stray cat is crying so stray cat sings back. All through the night. They have forgotten, what bindin' they lack. Oh. Under those white street lamps. There is a little chance they may see. We have no past, we won't reach back. Keep with me forward all through the night. And once we start, the meter clicks. And it goes running all through the night. Until it ends, there is no end. Oh. The sleep in your eyes is enough. Let me be there, let me stay there awhile. We have no past, we won't reach back. Keep with me forward all through the night. And once we start, the meter clicks. And it goes running all through the night. Until it ends, there is no end._ ” Sang in calm and soothing voice the dark lord, as he rocks back and forth with his small son in his arm. “ _Keep with me forward all through the night. And once we start, the meter clicks. And it goes running all through the night. Until it ends, there is no end._ ”

As soon as Satan finish the last verse, he saw Damien falling asleep He smiles at this. He got up from the chair, gently place his son back in his crib and cover him with his blanket. Before he left the room, he places a kiss on his baby boy forehead.

“Good night, my little hell raiser” whisper Satan, got up and reach the exit, not before glancing at his sleeping baby and giving a soft smile before closing the door.

Throughout the years despite some of his flaws, Satan still remain a good person and father.

(I choose _All through the Night_ by Cyndi Lauper, because of how sweet and gay Satan is.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudo and Comment


End file.
